Hack
by ShadowEyedCat
Summary: Future AU.Hackers and Counter-Hackers both are those in supreame control of the computer world. But what happens if one sect from a group wants more and ruins it for these rest and the world?(Chapter 2 reload)
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic (though not online story). Please be nice on the criticism, and reviews would really boost my self esteem (and the story update rate.)Anyways, I hope you enjoy my pathetic attempt at a ficcie. ~ShadowEyedCat~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my blanket, my radio and this computer. So please don't sue. The Gundam Boys belong to the lucky rich person. Sorrow and T belong to me.

**::Hack::**

          Prussian eyes glared at a HoloVid screen, wincing slightly at the accusations.

'_Another theft of Swiss bank accounts has left authorities puzzled, along with the Counter-Hack Agency. The amount stolen is estimated at 3 million Credits, belonging to English millionaire Jacob Falloworth. The CHA has been unable to find the culprit of the last 3 thefts and the public is clamoring for results. All that is known is that the Hacker goes by the name 'Shinigami' and is thought to be working with another Hacker. And now to other news….'_

The Holo blinked off at the sound of a click from behind the one with the blue eyes.

"Damn, just what we need. More bad press." Trowa  Barton swore softly.

"Barton, Yuy; we need more information if were ever going to catch this Hacker. Any idea's Heero?"

"No WuFei. We should try to find a pattern with the thefts and analyze how they think. We should check with Monitoring to see if they have anything new. All we know now is that 'Shinigami' never takes more than 5 mill, steals only from the richest, and is thought to work with another. Possibly a GenX."  Heero sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. This 'Shinigami' crisis had been going on since he, Trowa and WuFei joined CHA, about a year ago.

"Monitoring should be slow at this time of day, we should go see them  now, before we get mobbed by people coming back from lunch." Heero stood and walked to the door, Trown and WuFei following.

          Duo Maxwell leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands together. Three million Credits should be enough for the neighborhood orphanage and soup kitchen, along with rent, food, and new equipment.

"Hey T! Get in here! Quit guarding and take this to Quatre." A girl padded softly into the room, black eyes expressionless. Her black oversized sweatshirt and loose pants billowed out around her.

"He's probably at the shop, so go in the back and deposit the disk if he's busy." Duo handed the girl the Credit Disk and she nodded twice.

"Good, now get going. Be back before dark."

T walked out of the barren room, not sparing a glance at the odd computer equipment, or her friends half hidden contact kit*.

Duo stretched and mentally checked his list. '_Erased traces, downloaded money, re-encrypted address, removed contacts-'Duo went over to the kit and proceeded to poke his eye continuously until the expensive piece of specialized eyewear had been taken out._

"I should just get the glasses**"Duo grumbled, rinsing his eyes, trying to get rid of the burning.

Finishing his task and pocketing his keys and his Vidphone, he shut off the lights, locked the door, and left  Warehouse 23. 

          "What do _you want? I'm busy with a case, so come back later."_

WuFei looked down on the little Asian,  anger and annoyance growing in his eyes..

"Listen onna! We're working on the 'Shinigami' case, and we expect to have access to all information!"

Trowa put a hand on his friends shoulder, trying to calm him down, and not succeeding. Heero was reading the profile of the Monitor on a small handheld computer.

Name_: Sorrow Rakiin_

Age_:19_

Description:_ Asian decent, short cut hair._

GenX: _Electricity/Water Elemental GenX_

Heero looked at the feuding Asians, one tall and dresses in the blue Counter-Hack Agency uniform cut traditional Chinese style and the other short and wearing black jeans, an absurdly large red T-shirt with the saying '_I used to have a handle on life, then it broke_' on it and shook his head. Talk about culture clash. He walked over to the only terminal on a scanned the files, noting where a segment informed the reader where a nearby legal Hacker lived. Finishing the reading quickly, and WuFei and Sorrow still fighting, he rose and walked back over to the group, and then tapped the short Monitor on the shoulder. Sorrow turned around, glaring at Trowa and Heero.

"What!?" She spat almost venomously.

"You're a GenX. How did you get hired?"

          The girl from Duo's hideout walked into the back area of "ElectroProducts Inc.", Quatre's shop. Hearing the blond Hacker talking to someone, she made her way to a Credit Teller machine in the corner of the back room. T inserted the disk and watched as the screen glowed blue, adding the three million to an unmarked account and processing a percentage of the haul to T's own unmarked account. Hearing a sound behind her, she whirled, ready to defend herself and her money. Quatre raised his hands, showing he meant no harm, and, light blue eyes dancing and himself amused, he chuckled at the pale girls nervousness. 

"It's ok, Twi. I'm closeing shop for today and came back and saw ya. Duo need me next haul? It must be tireing to do downloading and trace blasting at the same time. Do you help?"

T turned back to the Credit machine and shut it off, shaking her head in the process. 

Quatre nodded sympathetically. He figured Duo wouldn't want to appear weak and ask for help so he would have to offer his Hacking services. About to ask T to stay for dinner, he was shocked when the rear door burst open and T was swallowed by shadows.

          WuFei continued his ranting.

"You don't understand! We need that information to proceed with the case! The information………."He trailed off, looking at Heero with astonishment, with Trowa casting a sharp glance at the other CHA worker with alarm. 

"GenX? But that's-"

Trowa cut the Chinese man's question off before it ended, providing an explanation.

"GenX is a genetic anomaly, discovered after DNA manipulation was common in almost all the population. Those who are GenX are usually kept in government run houses and watched 24/7. So I agree with Heero's question. How did you get hired?"

**TBC**

***:Some hackers wear special contacts that allow them to see background encrypting and script.**

****:Just like the contacts, but goggles or sunglasses.**

*Dun,dun,dun!*And there is the first chapter of Hack. Hope you enjoyed it.If you did please Review so I will feel appreciated and update.

SEC: Well, that went ok.

Shivian: Right.

Azra: *Yawn*

Shivian: I've seen very few worse.

SEC:Ok, It was kinda bad.Ah-hem, Anyways: How did Sorrow get hired? Who opened the door? What happened to T? What is T's real name?(I gave ya a hint…..)


	2. GenXSorrow and Twilight

Thankies to the nice person who reviewed. I was hopeing for more, but to those who read and didn't review and made me feel unappreciated-May rabid dogs bite you. So this chapter is for White Destiny. Yes, the couples will be: 1x2, 3x4, and mabey 5xSorrow. I now own a Blanket ,Computer, 3 books and a cat. I broke my radio. It tried waking me up. This is not enough to buy Gundam Wing. Unfortunately. So you can't sue me. The thing Twilight does near then end is kinda light the Meridith Gentrey (Owned by Laurell K Hamilton) Hands of power in the books. Warnings: OCC Heero, just a little. Lime later, just light lime. Not this chappie though.  
  
::Hack::  
  
The figure in the doorway sighed and shook it's head slowly. "Twilight, stop being so jumpy. It's just me." T eased out the shadows, looking ashamed and sheepish. Duo stepped out of door and grinned at Quatre. "What's up Q-man? Got another haul today, so don't worry about rent or payoffs." Duo walked over to a nearby chair and sat down, ignoring the squeak of protest from the old seat. Quatre nodded and sat across from his friend. "Twilight, you know your job. Go guard the front door." The teen gave a short nod and padded softly out the room, heading for the brightness of the outer store. "Duo, you need help for this next job. I've seen you lately. Tired and not hungry, those are signs of burnout.And the CHA is getting close. They know your ComName* and that's not good." The braided baka's smile faded until he looked rather grim. "I know and I'm working on it. It doesn't help that I'm sheltering a rouge GenX either. So what's new in the shop? I need a new computer and a new chair. Wood ones hurt."  
  
Sorrow looked at Heero curiously . "Most wouldn't even bother reading Agency Profiles before talking them. Why did you bother?" "Habit" Sorrow turned to Trowa and WuFei. "Not a big talker is he. Anyways, my GenX abilities are useful and not very dangerous, so I was not aware of them until after I finished Collage. My computer stayed on during the power outage, my teacher freaked out, and made me get a blood test." She smiled slightly at this memory. "The CHA thought my mutation would be helpful in Computers and Monitoring. So I got hired." WuFei visibly relaxed at these words, and eased his hand away from his gun. Trowa and Heero's expressions didn't really change, but the tension in the air dispersed a little. "You were making a report over there." Heero's monotone came through the silence,as he pointed at the glowing screen he had read earlier. "Yeah-his crimes, name background, and nearby legalized Hackers who might have any information. The closest runs a place called ElectroProducts Inc. Specializes in computers and the like. Name of Quatre Winner, aka-'Desert Prince'. He's rumored to have contacts." Heero nodded at Sorrow and Trowa went over to the report and printed it out. "We should check this Hacker today, just in case." Trowa's voice floated over the soft hum of the electronics. "Wufei, stay here incase Sorrow finds more leads. Trowa, let's go." Heeor headed out the door, without bothering to look back to see if his partner was following. "Jerk." Sorrow murmured softly.  
  
After a walk through a light drizzle, and almost getting hit by a few cars, Heero and Trowa made it to the small store with the neon sign reading 'ElectroProducts Inc.' next to it. Trowa peered in the window. "Looks like no one's here..Wait there a person near the back corner, looks unarmed." "Not that you could tell in those clothes." Heero added. "After you." He held the door open for Trowa and follow him in. The girl looked up sharply from what ever she had been doing and her eyes widened slightly. "Hello, we need to speak to Mr Winner. Is he here?" Trowa asked politly. Head Shake. "May we ask who you are?" Nod, point at shirt, nod. Heero read the girls black sweatshirt. 'Let's see-Silver dragon, red moon, and the saying in silver-"Twilight-to be feared.' Okay, now I'm confused.' "Your names Twilight?" Trowa's voice rang loudly in the small room. Nod, nod. Heero opened his small communicator, and Sorrows face appeared on the screen. "Where's Chang?" "I told him to go get lunch." Sorrow smirked, looking like the cat who ate the canary. "Yell at him a bit, and he will do anything you want. So what do you want?" "What do you have for civilian Profiles under Twilight?" Heero said, looking up at the girl, who was now carrying out a nodding and hand gesture conversation with Trowa. "Lets see-A 32 year old stripper and a missing girl from six years ago." "I really don't think it's the stripper, so what about the missing girl?" "Missing six years ago, at age 11, from a hospital." Sorrow's voice was tinged with sympathy as she read. "Seems she got stuck in a Hacking ring and they cut her throat. She didn't die, but her vocal cord were severed. A mute. And-" She stopped, inhaling quickly. "And?" Heero asked impatiently. "GenX! She's a rouge GenX! The hospital records say she tested positive for the gene and it even says the gene specificities. I'll send them." Heero's eyes darted back up to where the normally quiet Trowa was trying to understand what Twilight was saying. The record appearing his Com's screen shocked so badly he wanted to leave and never come back.  
  
Name: Twilight Wraithin Age:16 Description: Black hair, black eyes, pale skin, American Descent. GenX: Shadow, Fire, blood and Steel controller. WARNING: DANGEROUS! PLEASE INFORM POLICE IF FOUND!  
  
"Trowa, step away from the girl slowly. Don't surprise her." Heero pulled his gun out and aimed it at Twilight. Trowa looked at him in shock. "Heero! Were just here to ask questions. Why are you doing this?" Twilight looked at the gun, and stepped away from Trowa, not making a sound. Heero followed her with the gun. "No. Your not getting near any shadows. Your entire profile is in the system. We know your a GenX. A rouge GenX helping 'Shinigami'." Trowa, at hearing these words, reluctantly pulled out his own weapon and aimed it at the girl infront of them. She looked at Heero, as calm as if she had been at lunch. Heero felt a sharp pain in his hand and glanced at it. Blood poured out of a neat hole in his hand, right where he had been shot a year ago. A old knife wound on his shoulder, over four years old, also started to drip, the blood dripping slowly down his bicep. "Now!"  
  
Quatre glanced at the clock in the dim room. "Duo, do want some help for the next time? I asked Twilight; then I remembered she could tell me." "Yeah, I guess. These people are getting better security. And there's someone out there-they know who I am, and they are better than me. But-" The sound of a gunshot cut them off.  
  
*-Your online name.In Duo's case: 'Shinigami'  
  
SEC: And another chapter in my story, my brain child. Shivian:Never have real children then. Azra:*Snore* SEC:Well, please review people. It will speed up update tim and make the chapters longer and more interesting. See, look at the equation: Review+ Happy SEC+ Computer= Update.  
I 


	3. Authors Note:Apologies

Authors Note:Ok-I know I haven't updated. I'm working on it. My class at school had a HUGE project on Romeo and Juliet and West Side Story. It was due yesterday and was really long. I hope every one can understand. Review if you would like me to continue. I'll probably update tomorrow or the day after-If you guys want me too. –ShadowEyedCat-


	4. GenX TypesHeero and Trowa meet the real ...

Reviews!!I feel so special! Thank you's to White Destiny, Duo, and Aki, Kouhikouryuu-chan

and BC; their nice reviews for Chapter 2 and the Authors Note convinced me to write this chappie quickly. Anyways, Thankies to them and on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Blanket. Broken Radio. Cat. Book. Book. Book. Computer. This is all I own. Note there is no Gundam Wing- If I owned it, Relena would be dead near the beginning and Dorothy could mysteriously vanish. 

**::Hack::**

Trowa's finger was about to close around the trigger as Heero shouted , but he was interrupted by a gunshot causing the window pane to shatter behind him. The thin glass made a tinkling noise as it struck the concrete floor, and was soon crushed as all those in the room ducked. Heero's blood mixed with the powdered glass, coating the two men, as Twilight managed to avoid the puddle of red. Silence reigned in the room, except for the sound of labored breathing from T and Trowa and Heero's calmer gasps for air. The door eased open and the normally cheerful sound of the bell above it alerted everyone of the movement. Black shod people swept into the room, aiming lethal and definitely illegal looking guns at the CHA members and the Hacker, a majority keeping a eye on Twilight. A grey suited man stepped into the room, a few people following behind. His pale blue eyes looked over the scene in the room, holding over Twilight for a moment.

"So I see your still alive, and grown too, but I doubt very much you can still speak. You've learned your lesson about cheating and telling, just like a little school child. You were going to spill out about the ring and we couldn't have that could we." His voice took on a harder tone, and this one was laced with a under current of hatred. "We should have finished what we started then. And the others are of no importance-only more CounterHack scum. They would not know of the Plague and Hidden." Twilight's shut her eyes and hunched down, holding her hands over her throat protectively, while Heero and Trowa both narrowed their eyes and glared at the man in the grey suit.

The pale-eyed man smiled slightly, the smile of one who take pleasure in his own power. 

"Captain Relena, Sergeant Dorothy- take the others and kill these people. Watch out for the one in black though-kill her from a distance and make sure she can't see you." The blonde's malicious grins betrayed their excitement at the thought of death, especially the one with the funny eyebrows. Heero glared at the blond bitch's, and struggled to stand, holding his hand to his cuts. Trowa did the same in turn, faring little better because of his closeness to the window. T still sat in her corner, shivering, but the movements now seemed to be planned rather than random. The occasional black eyed glance around the room told Heero all he needed to know. 

"Mr. Grenagor, I think we can handle this......"

"Fine. Commence with the execution. remember what I said........... Goodbye, for the last time, Twilight."

Quatre and Duo bolted upright at the sharp sound of a gunshot and the following sound of glass shattering. The blond looked over at his friend in terror and puzzlement.

"Duo! What was that!?"

"I don't know. Twi doesn't use guns-only knives and her mutation........" The meaning of the sound finally dawned on him.

"I musta' been followed! That one group-Hydrias, I think it was. They wanted to recruit me, or kill me. I don't remember. Twilight killed a few before they could get in the building."

Quatre sat down and buried his head in his hands. "You too? They came by the shop a week ago, wanting me to supply them some of my new stuff. You know- the stuff I've been experimenting on. They want my project! I knew I shouldn't have told that customer, I just knew it! Help me hide it....." Quatre stood up quickly and walked over to a table with two card sized boxes laying on it. He picked up the steel silver colored metal one and tossed it at Duo, who caught it, the metal slipping slightly and glinting dully in the dim light. He was surprised at it's weight. He hid it in his braid, near the top were it couldn't be seen. The blond Hacker walked over towards his friend, worried expression on his face and the other box in his hand.

"Duo, here's the other one. Get out of he-"

"I will be taking that. Thank you for being so kind. I was worried that I would have to kill you for it. But then who would make more?"

Both Duo and Quatre froze at the sound of the voice. Grenagor stepped into the room, smirking slightly as he tightly shut and locked the door.

"Where's Twilight!? What did you do to her?!" Duo growled at the pale man, who in turn just smiled wider. Quatre looked nervously at the door heading out the back.

"Oh yes, we have people out there too. Your friends out in the shop should be dead in about-"He looked at his watch. "Thirty seconds. The three of them were almost too easy to capture. The famous Shinigami and the Desert Prince ours, including this little bit of technology." Grenagor took the box from Quatre, whose hand fell limp to his side. But the agent from Hydrias wasn't done yet.

"Twilight shall finally fall. She was only good while we controlled what she did. Do you know what she did before you hired her? She was a killer, just for us."

Shots rang out, muffled by the walls.

Duo looked at Quatre, silently mouthing the word- '_Three?'_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Sorrow typed furiously at the computer terminal, trying to find all the information on GenX's she could. WuFei was at a nearby records station, looking up old goverment housing records for GenX's. The food he brought back was half eaten on a table, left there after all the new information came in.

_'What has Heero and Trowa got themselves into this time?'_

WuFei continued looking in the records, flipping from page to page as fast as he could. 

"Onna! What have you got so far?" The Chinese man shouted over to the other side of the room.

"I got about three pages of notes. Different types and how the Genni's* genes were screwed up. And the name's Sorrow."

"Whatever. What's the types? And do we need back up for Yuy's and Barton's problem? I mean, now there's about 7 more people."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a minute." Sorrow glared at WuFei. "It's kinda hard to belive we used to do this to people, and now their bodies do it by themselves. Trust me, you don't want to read some of this stuff-as it is, I'm going to have nightmares."

"Just tell me the facts." WuFei snapped back. "I need to know what this girl-"He pointed at the hunched over figure of Twilight."-Can do. Barton and Yuy need to be warned."

"Ok. Here's the types, according to gradual danger increase. There's Sensor's: People who can sense a certain thing or things." Sorrow scrolled down the HoloVid. "The government uses them in the Covert Section and Security. Other people just pay for the less violent Sensor's talents."

WuFei nodded. There had been a Water Sensor in his village. Earlier he had thought the man just had a electronic sensor, but this proved him wrong. "What's next?"

"Elemental's. I'm one. People with this gene tend to be able to control one or two elements, though more is not unheard of. Here's a list of controlled Element's. Water, Fire, Air look like the most common. Then come Stone, Nature, and Light. The least common and the rarest are Electricity and Shadow."

"Shadow?" WuFei asked, confused.

"Yes, dimwit. Shadow. Ya'know-Darkness, no light, a unopened refrigerator."

WuFei bristled slightly at the smaller girl's tone of voice. Condescending and mocking at the same time.

"Any other's?" He could barely speak out his clenched teeth.

"Yeah, Controller's. Seem like a nasty bunch. The rarest type of GenX, they control anything under their power. Divided into three groups- Cin, Beta, and Alpha. There's only been one documented case of a Alpha Controller GenX. Seems they could control fire, shadows, steel and ............blood?"

"How can something control blood?"

Dark red pools of blood covered the ground, leaving few spots untouched. Two of the guards were down, thanks to a little misdirection of the steel bullets.* *Twilight had disappeared into the shadows after the first few shots were fired, reappearing rarely. It seemed she could work her powers even when hiding. Heero and Trowa were behind the counter, trying to hide and fire at the same time. Captain Relena smiled sadistically as she fired round after round into the area behind the tall metal barrier. Sergeant Dorothy scanned the corners for the missing girl.

"Captain. I think we should concentrate on the missing one, the girl. Mr. Grenagor seemed insistent that she was dangerous."

"Don't be a fool. She was unarmed. Genagor was just being overly cautious. Reload and start helpi-"

The rest of whatever she was about to say was cut off as Dorothy slumped forwards, eyes blank and a long bladed knife disappearing into the shadows.

"Dorothy! Men get over here!" Relena spun quickly around, only to see her last three men fall, the sound of gunshots loud in small room.

"Damn."

This was the last thing Relena, Captain of the Hydrias Personal Guard, would say. Two more echoing gunshots tore into her, the small neat holes showing on the lower part of her uniform. She lifted her gun to aim it at the figure that materialized out of the darkness of her own shadow.

Twilight smiled at the one who had ruined her life. The gun raised at her was no problem. She made a quick slashing motion with her hand. The old cuts on Relena's body reopened. She fell a few seconds after that- probably from blood loss. The theatrics' weren't needed but they were a nice touch. What was the old saying? A eye for a eye? _Ruin my life and there goes your's_. Loud shouting and screaming from the back room wiped the smile off her face. She unsheathed her knife and went back into the shadows.

Heero and Trowa looked up from behind the counter. The room was a mess and the cleaning cost would phenomenal. The noises in the back room alerted them to the problem at hand.

"Me or you?"

"I'll go, you cover." Heero put his hand on the knob of the door and nodded at his partner. Then he opened the door to chaos.

TBC

*-Abbreviation for GenX

**-Yes, I know bullets are lead. But Twilight can only control steel.

SEC:Longer chappie. Sorry about the end, I'm really tired and got homework.

Shivian:Don't forget the application

SEC: Oh yeah, If you are one of the nice reviewy people (see top) you can become a person in the orphanage! Just put a name, age (15 or under),brief description, and GenX. If the Genni is to extreme,I'll change it. Anyways, Thankies for readin' and please review. Remember: Review+Happy SEC+Computer=Update.


	5. Another Authors Note and Seccie's Excuse

Seccie: Ok,sorry about the second authors not,but I really need to tell everyone somethings.

Shivian: Yeah,like your lame excuses.

Azra: It was your own fault.

Seccie: Anyways-I haven't updated in a while because I was hospitalized with 3 broken ribs, 2 craked ribs, a broken leg,and a sever concussion.

Shivian: Idiot

Seccie: Shut up, Lesson Learned-Never practice kickboxing near cement stairs going down. I will update Hack in a day or two, trying to make up for that pathetic chapter (I wrote it after I failed a final and was very depressed).I will also have another story coming out-another AU fantasy.

Azra: She also needs people to be in a orphanage in Hack.

Sec: Oh yeah,anyone want a character of theirs to be there? All they need to be is under 15 and they can be a GenX..............So if you want to do that,or tell me to get on with the storie,yell at me for my stupidity,flame me for no reason,or even send your condolences,I will be happy to have your feedback.

__

Noita las azriath te nova que shivia

-Seccie


End file.
